


Hotch/Reid Headcannons

by EmilyEnchanted



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyEnchanted/pseuds/EmilyEnchanted
Summary: My list of Hotch/Reid Headcannons. Originally posted on my tumblr, ablogofthecriminalmindsvariety.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 64





	1. Headcannon #1

Eventually, Reid and Hotch finally get over themselves and realize what those feelings really are, and they get to the point in the relationship where they invite each other over. Sometimes, they just sit and enjoy each other's company. Reid will often read a book, and one day, Hotch just kind of plops himself down on the couch, lays his head down on his shoulder and asks "What're you reading?" So Spencer just starts reading to him aloud, and now it's a regular activity for Spencer to just read to him.


	2. Headcannon #2

Who does the silly hands-over-the-eyes “Guess who” thing?: Hotch does it sometimes, Spencer pretends that it annoys him, but he and Hotch both know that’s not true. Sometimes, he makes the mistake of doing it when Spencer is absorbed in a book and scares the living day lights out of him. Hotch thinks that it’s funny. One time he did it when he went to take a drink of his coffee, and Hotch got a face full of coffee that wasn’t quite cold.


	3. Headcannon #3

Who puts their cold hands/feet on their partner?: Definitely Spencer. He’s a lanky man with a lack of body fat, and in turn, he has cold feet and hands. When they sit on the couch together and watch TV, he’ll stick them under Hotch’s legs, and he likes to come up behind him and surprise him by sticking them under his shirt on his back. Hotch absolutely despises it.


	4. Headcannon #4

Which one cried during a fucking disney movie?: They both have. They were both drunk, quite drunk, actually, and they for some reason decided why not watch Dumbo? Turned into a water show.


	5. Headcannon #5

Who put a goddamned fork in the microwave?: Neither of them would be that stupid, but one time in college, Spencer was half asleep and almost microwaved a spoon in his coffee. He put it out before he hit start, though.


	6. Headcannon #6

WHO IS THE LITTLE SPOON?: Hotch, of course sees himself as a big strong man, so at the beginning of their relationship, Reid is the only little spoon. But as he grows as a person, they do a lot more switching off, depending on who feels more like it.


	7. Headcannon #7

Who apologizes first after a fight?: It depends. I’d like to imagine that they have a fairly healthy relationship, so it’s pretty 50/50 on who apologizes first. And it’s more who comes to the other to talk things out first.


	8. Headcannon #8

Who convinces the other to go back and revisit their first home?: They both have very… complicated familial relationships. Hotch is the one that convinces Reid to get into better contact with his mother, but Reid is the one who convinces Hotch to go see his family home, which is more difficult than he’d care to admit it to be.


	9. Headcannon #9

Because they don’t want to be all sappy and gross in public a lot of the time, or just because, instead of saying “I love you”, Spencer says “To the moon and back” and in response, Hotch says “And back again.”


	10. Headcannon #10

Who starts most fights?: It depends. When Hotch is pissed about something, he picks fights, because he can be an emotionally constipated idiot sometimes. When Reid is stressed, because he can be independent to a fault, he becomes increasingly snappier, and is more prone to starting fights. Other than that, it’s mostly just a natural escalation from disagreement to argument.


	11. Headcannon #11

Who surrenders at the end of most fights?: They don’t really surrender. One party will end the argument and they’ll go their separate ways and spend a little time apart to cool off. So, it’s not so much that one of them surrenders so much as one of them is a little bit more rational than the other. And that really depends on the circumstance as well, it’s a pretty even divide.


	12. Headcannon #12

Try to tell me, try to tell me that when the want hits again and Reid gets the shakes and the sweats? Hotch sits up with him all night and helps him through it. He makes him tea, and tries to distract him from it, hr hold him through it, lets him cry if he wants, lets him yell. And they make it through the night. 

And when the ghosts of Hotch’s past come back to haunt him? Spencer stays diligently by his side. He holds him and doesn't let him go, makes sure he knows he is loved and everything is okay until he starts to believe it himself, and then a little bit after that.


End file.
